


Sirius Black Cried..

by iseetheskyline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, POV Sirius Black, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseetheskyline/pseuds/iseetheskyline
Summary: This is so short I'm sorry





	Sirius Black Cried..

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short I'm sorry

**Sirius Black cried when he was 4.**

It was his birthday and Walburga Black had slapped him after enquiring one too many times about the whereabouts of his father. He was sat at the table, small hands balled into fists as he screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears falling as his mother shouted at him about tears being a sign of weakness.

 

**Sirius Black cried when he was 8.**

Regulus was away with their father on a trip to Diagon Alley. Sirius had been forbidden from going by Orion after Kreacher had caught him trying to sneak into his father's study. Sirius sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands as silent tears slipped down his cheeks, dripping onto his dress robes.

 

**Sirius Black cried when he was 12.**

He was stood outside his father's study, shrouded in darkness. The raised voices of his father and Uncle Alphard were coming from within, heated and aggressive.

“You can't seriously be considering this, Orion, he's only a boy.”

“He's my son and the heir to the Black family. He'll do whatever needs to be done.”

Sirius flinched at his father's harsh tone.

A muttered reply came from the room as Sirius strained to listen.

“You'd do well not to question me like that again, Alphard.”

Turning away, he attempted to creep back upstairs to his room when his father's voice boomed out “Avada Kedavra” and a flash of green light illuminated the hallway through the crack in the door.

Stumbling back, Sirius tripped and landed on the stairs, letting out a startled gasp.

His father's study door opened then, letting light spill into the hall, and the man himself stepped out into the hallway. “Sirius, what are you doing up? You know we have a dinner to go to tomorrow.” He crossed his arms and smiled down at his son, and heir, “Off you go, son, I have a few things to take care of first.”

Nodding mutely, Sirius turned and walked back up the stairs, hot tears burning in his eyes and a sob building in his throat.

 

**Sirius Black cried when he was 16.**

He was sat with James, Remus and Peter in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

For the first time, he was truly happy. Never again did he have to set foot in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Nor listen to his mother's scolding words about him being a blood traitor and consorting with half-bloods, or his father's barely concealed disappointment about refusing to continue the Black family legacy.

James had offered for Sirius to move in with him, to leave his old life behind him and start anew.

As they stepped off of the train, Sirius spotted James’ parents standing near the edge of the platform. Mrs Potter spotted him and smiled. A smile so full of warmth and love, things that Sirius has never received from his own mother.

As the group walked towards them, Sirius felt tears slip from his eyes, and a smile grow on his face.

Sirius Black cried when he was 16, and for the first time in his life, he knew things were going to be okay.


End file.
